


Colors of the World

by Mayarene Rose (Paradise_of_Mary_Jane)



Series: FlashVibe Week Summer 2016 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_of_Mary_Jane/pseuds/Mayarene%20Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry loses his colors for the first time when he was with Iris on a pier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Free day. 
> 
> Much shorter than the others but *squeals* I've always wanted to write a soulmate AU :)

Barry loses his colors for the first time when he was with Iris on a pier. He runs as fast as he can and he manages to make the colors come back.

The third time, he’s already running. Seeing the world in grey makes him run faster and the colors come back again.

(He doesn’t go back in time for the second time, but he restarted his heart with electricity coming out of his hands, so it’s a moot point.)

He’s running as fast as he can now but the colors won’t come back.

It started out simply enough. It shouldn’t have ended like this.

It starts—the very place where everything began—when Barry woke up from a nine-month coma to find the world bursting with color. He’s standing right in front of Barry, hands fidgeting nervously.

They don’t talk about it at first, because Barry loves Iris and that has always been clear to the both of them.

(Looking back, it was pretty ironic that he was kissing Iris for the first time on the pier when his world goes back to black and white.)

The colors come back the first time and Barry gets another chance. He stops Mardon before he can do anything. He tells his soulmate he’s important, because he might not know. Barry’s loved Iris his entire life but he’s Barry’s soulmate. When Barry’s running, he’s the voice in his ear, telling him where to go and what he needs to do. He’s Star Trek movies and Princess Bride references. He’s probably Barry’s best friend.

Barry can’t imagine living in a world without color anymore. More than that, Barry can’t imagine living in a world without _him_ anymore.

It happens a second time and Barry calls him a hero. He smiles back like he doesn’t quite believe it but appreciates the sentiment nonetheless.

It doesn’t change anything. It changes everything.

That night, they kiss each other for the first time. They fall into each other after that. His love for Iris doesn’t disappear, exactly, but Barry learns firsthand why people always placed such great weight in soulmates. They’re important, in different ways for different people, but important, nonetheless.

Everything was going so perfectly that Barry should have expected he would lose it all too soon.

It wasn’t even a meta that killed him in the end. It wasn’t the Reverse-Flash and it wasn’t The Singularity. Not even Zoom. It was the army. Eiling. They got wind of a meta who can see the future and manipulate the vibrations of the universe, and like every meta the army gets wind of, they try to weaponize him.

He disappears on movie night. Barry scours the entire of Central City and couldn’t find him.

He scours every military base close by and still couldn’t find him. Wherever Eiling had hidden him, he’s gotten better at hiding his tracks. Maybe he knows how hard The Flash would want to look.

Barry is at the Cortex, still looking, scouring every possibility they can find, when his colors disappear.

His first thought is typical. No, he thinks. He can lose anything else but he can’t lose this. He tries to imagine living the rest of his life without the endless movie references and sunny smiles, without that voice in his ear when he’s running, constantly steering him towards the right way. He tries to imagine never hearing his voice saying ‘Our suit’ fondly ever again.

He tries to imagine living the rest of his life in black and white and fails.

Caitlin and Jay’s voice are a soft buzzing in his ear, asking him if something was wrong. He can see Iris look at him, devastation in her eyes, like she already knows what happened. She probably does. She knows first hand what it feels like to lose a soulmate, after all.

Barry feels as if the entire world has frozen around him.

He never told him, he realizes. Because somewhere along the way, between the movie nights, the dates, and saving the city, Barry thinks he may have fallen in love. He still loves Iris and he always will, but he loves his soulmate as well. His colors are gone and Barry realizes he’s never told him.

He did what he always did when his colors disappear (and wasn’t the feeling too familiar by now? Barry’s pretty sure that no one is supposed to lose their colors three times): he runs.

He runs as fast as he can and he expects them to come back. He’s already reversed the timeline twice to get his colors back. He should be able to do it a third time, right? Barry runs and expects to be given just a little more time to make things right. To save him. To at least tell him how much he loved him.

He stops running and the world remains grey.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally meant to be sweet and fluffy but my brain wouldn't agree.
> 
> check me out on [tumblr](https://daisyetcisco.tumblr.com)!


End file.
